A Life Worth Living
by ProfessorPotterGirl
Summary: A collection of stories all revolving around Harry and Ginny. Set before they met to when they die. My goal is to get to 100 stories, and maybe even more.
1. Watching

Harry made absolutely sure that Ron was asleep in his dormitory bed. All the other boys were dreaming soundly with their blankets wrapped tightly around them. Harry slowly walked over to his friend on the edge of the wooden bed. He poked his face with his finger, talked loudly in his ear, and even pulled a few hairs off his ginger head.

Nothing.

Harry grinned to himself before going into his trunk and pulling out the Marauders Map. Leaning against his snitch pillow, he glanced at Ron once more, and then took out his wand.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he whispered, pointing the tip of his wand to the crinkly parchment. The ink spread from where his wand was, soon forming a large map of Hogwarts. "_Lumos_," he said, his wand illuminating giving him light. Harry scanned the entire map for the one little dot he was looking for, and noted that almost all the students were, and should be, in bed. But she wasn't. After minutes of searching, he finally found her small dot in the Great Hall.

"_The Great Hall?"_ he thought. "_What in the world could she be doing there?"_

Harry thought of the numerous times he had been roaming around the castle at night, sometimes just for fun. He smiled to himself, thinking about how brave and independent Ginny was.

Maybe that's why he loved her so much.


	2. I do

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take Ginerva Molly Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

This was it. The moment Harry had been waiting for his entire life. Words could not decribe this, it was just too perfect. Ginny looked so beautiful; her hair in an elegant bun above her head with a viel draped down her shoulders. Her white strapless gown make her look like an angel, and her pearl necklace given to her by Harry himself.

Harry looked to his left, seeing all the faces of the ones he loved. He saw Mrs. Weasley wiping her face with a hankerchief, smiling with great pride, and Mr. Weasley even looked like he could cry any second too. He found Luna and Neville, both of them smiling. Luna was wearing her ridiculous raddish earrings and a bright pink dress, and Neville seemed to be crying as well. Lastly he saw Ron and Hermione, both sitting together and grinning like mad. Ron, his best friend since the beginning, meerly nodded, and Harry grinned back before looking back at Ginny.

"I do."


	3. A Day at the Carnival

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter. All credits go to the brilliant mind of J.K Rowling.**

* * *

****As Harry and Ginny walked with their two sons, the air was filled with laughter and delight. Ginny had two year old Albus in his stroller, while Harry was carrying a three year old James on his shoulders. They were on their way to something James had been begging to do for almost a month. They were going to a Muggle carnival.

"What do you want to do first when we get there buddy?" Harry asked his now impatient son as he squirmed around on his shoulders.

"FERRIS WHEEL! FERRIS WHEEL!"

"Ferris wheel it is then!" Harry laughed. Ginny smiled and looked at sleeping Albus in his blue stroller as they continued walking. Ginny had described Harry as "over protecive" of their children. She knew perfectly why though, it was because he didn't want his kids growing up in the horror that he had. Harry's childhood had been stolen from him. He never had the chance to go places with his parents, let alone talk to them.

The Potters couldn't go anywhere without some wizarding reporter group asking for questions or taking photos. Both Ginny and Harry made sure that Albus and James would not grow up with all this attention. So they often simply walked away from eagar reporters.

When they arrived at the carnival, Harry set James on his feet, and the boy imidately ran towards the large wheel. Harry and Ginny laughed , then followed their son to the huge lit up two parents sat side by side, with James on Harrys lap and little Albus on Ginnys. The youngest child suddenly woke up, and looked at his surroundings to realize where he was. Afraid of heights, he burried his face into his mothers shoulder.

"What's wrong Al?" Ginny asked slightly smiling.

"I not like... being up there!" he pointed his small finger to the sky.

"But we're not even off the ground!" she laughed. Then suddenly, the ride started to move, and the four were soon high above the ground.

"Whee!" James laughed as he looked at the colorful stands and rides below them, and Albus clung to Ginnys neck as they gradually got higher to the clouds. Harry was laughing with James, and Ginny rolled her eyes with a smile. When they reached the top, they could see the whole town from their lofty heights.

"Mum! Our house!" James pointed way out into the town, to where the Potter house stood.

"Yes, I see James! Hey Al! See over there? See our house?"

At this, Albus looked out from Ginnys shoulder and his green eyes lit up when he saw the entire city below him.

"Dad! Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's house!" James pointed again, to a house just a few streets away from their own.

"Yeah! And there's Hagrid riding on a purple dragon!"

"Where?" James asked surprised looking all around him, not seeing any such thing.

"Fooled you!" Harry laughed and starting tickling his son, causing James to burst into laughter, trying to swat his hands away.

The rest of the day was just as fun. They all went on numerous rides and had lots of Muggle food, until both the boys fell asleep in the stroller. Darkness approached as Harry and Ginny sat quietly on a park bench with the stroller beside them.

"So," Harry said after awhile. "Do you think... I... should ever tell them?" Ginny looked up at her husband. "You know... about this?" he said and put his hand on his scar. Ginny was nearly asleep too, as she snuggled closer to Harry in his arms.

"Well someday, yes. But they're too young now... maybe when they start Hogwarts," she replied.

James had asked both of his parents plenty of times why their faces were often in the paper, and why so many strangers followed them. Harry never gave him the truthful answer, but promised to someday.

He looked into Ginny's brown eyes, and her into his green ones. Their lips met, and for once Harry felt as though they had had one normal day in his crazy life, as they kissed in the gleaming moonlight.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! I'll be posting more chapters soon, hopefully. I love reading reviews, even if their bad ones. Honest opinions help me a ton, so please take a few seconds of your time to make me a better writer! :) Thanks again!**

**~Sydney**


	4. Don't Go

As I lay in bed alone, I cannot so anything but pray I will see his green eyes today. Pray that his warm smile will be here with me again. Pray that he is not hurt.

Harry was on an auror mission at work, and has been gone for almost a month. Thankfully, James and Albus were at Hogwarts, so it was just me and Lily. She cried almost everyday since he left, and to be honest, so have I. He could be dead for all I know. I can't bear thinking such things though, so I push those thoughts away and swing out of bed. I brush my hair up into a ponytail, and slip on a ruffled shirt and some jeans.

I went into Lily's room to wake her up, but I opened the door to find my nine year old daughter crying on her bed. She turned at the sound of me entering.

"Oh Lily..." I held her close. "I miss him too."

She sniffled. "But what if he never comes back?"

"He'll be back soon... I promise."

"You said that last week!" She sobbed, and I knew she was right. But there was nothing I could do. Harry wasn't allowed to send letters while on missions, so we both had no clue where he was.

I rubbed her back soothingly. "Daddy loves you Lily. I'm sure he thinks of you everyday."

I found myself tearing up too now, so I told her to go watch some muggle TV to cheer her up. It always did.

For the first time in my life, I decided to make our bed, so I trudged into the room. I'm usually just too lazy to make it, and Harry doesn't care, so neither of us ever made it. But I had some extra time today.

Pulling the sheets up over the matress wasn't as bad as I'd thought. I took my pillow and fluffed it out, and I notice a small piece of paper sitting where my pillow goes. Staring at it for a second, my heart leaped and I quickly opened it.

_Ginny,_

_I'm not sure if you will ever read this, because I know you, and you never make the bed. But I am about to leave for my mission, and I'm not sure when I'll be back. Hopefully in a week or so, but we both know it can be much longer. If you're reading this, that means you miss me. I know this, because when you miss someone terriably, you start doing things you never normally do. _

_I also know that you love the color lime green. You say my name in your sleep, and worry about Albus all the time. You hate your laugh, but I find it beautiful. When you lie, you start playing with your hair. You love to sing, just like Lily. You also love dragons, although you haven't seen many of them. When you're angry, you close yourself off from the world and like to be alone._

_The list can go on and on, but I really must be going. I just want to tell you that wherever I am right now, I'm thinking of you and I love you. You, James, Albus, and Lily are my everything, and I hope to be back as soon as I can. Kiss Lily for me. I love you._

_ -Harry_

__I held the letter like it was a piece of gold rather than some scribbly writing on paper. I tried my best not to cry, because I needed to be strong for him.

After a long day at the Muggle zoo, (Lily begged me and I didn't see why not) both of us were tired out. Lily didn't object when I told her to get some sleeep, and was into bed in an instant.

"Goodnight Lily. Love you. Daddy loves you," I kissed her forehead.

"Love you too, Mum," she yawned before drifting off.

As tired as I was, I started for my room, but for some crazy reason I felt like reading. And I _never_ read. (Harry was right!)

Shrugging, I went downstairs, picked up one of Harry's books and sat on the cushy sofa. The book was interesting, a girl named Katniss Everdeen has just volenteered for her sister in the reaping when I heard a loud 'crack' from behind me.

My heart leaped into my throat as I stood up, and saw the face I had been praying to see for weeks. The emerald eyes were tired but bright as he smiled weakley. A huge cut went down his face from his ear to almost the end of his jaw, and yet he was smiling. For me.

I made a sound that was a mix of a sob and a laugh as I ran into his arms and he held me close.

"Harry-James-Potter," I said inbetween my crying. "Don't you-_ ever_- leave me again."

"I won't be leaving for a long time. I promise," he kissed me sweetley, like we haden't seen eachother in years rather than a month.

"I read your note," I said when we broke.

"You must have missed me alot huh?" he smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"I started reading, Harry. _Reading!_"

He laughed and kissed me once more. He took my face in his hands and stared at me.

"Do... Do I really talk in my sleep?" I asked.

He smirked. "Almost every night. Once you even admited that you broke my broom."

Blushing furiously, I explained that it was an accident and I had fixed it right away, but he wasn't listening to me.

"Could I see Lily?"

"Oh! Of course, come on," I took his hand and lead him upstairs to her room. She was sleeping soundly, and Harry inhaled loudly.

"I almost forgot how beautiful she looks when she sleeps."

I smiled and kissed his cheek before waking her up.

"Lily... Lily..." I wispered. "Lily... Someones here to see you."

She slowly rubbed her eyes and opened them sleepily. But they widened when she saw Harry smiling down at her.

"DADDY!" she jumped out of bed into his arms. Harry kissed her several times and Lily clung to his neck crying.

"Shh... Lily i'm here. I won't be leaving for a long long time. It's okay..."

She ponted to Harry's large cut. "What happened?" she asked with watery eyes.

"The bad guys got me. I'm alright though. It should heal in a few weeks with some potion," he kissed her forehead again.

"I love you Daddy," she cried into his shoulder.

"I love you, Lil. Never forget that."

I looked at my husband and daughter, and felt like there was no happier scene than the one right infront of me.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review, and if you have any story ideas feel free to tell me! :)**


	5. Two plus one

Harry came home from work one day positively exausted. He was glad to be home after such a long day, so when Ginny ran into his arms when he apparated into the living room, he was relived but a bit confused. She wasn't normally like this. Ususally she simply asked how his day was when he arrived home.

"Welcome home Harry!" she grinned. Her eyes were twinkling with... Excitement was it? Possibly happiness? Something was definately going on.

Harry smiled, puzzled. "Thanks I guess," he kissed her. She looked absolutely thrillled that he was home, which only made Harry even more suspicious.

"Ginny, what's going-"

"Shh," she whispered, placing her index finger on his lips. "Listen... I have a surprise for you. Why don't you go change, and come back down, alright?"

Harry was stunned for a minute, but nodded and went up the steps, leaving Ginny beaming.

_What the heck could she have a surprise for?_ he thought as he reached their bedroom. It wasn't his birthday, or their anniversery or any special occasion at all. Who knows? Maybe she just bought him some new robes or something.

He quickly changed into a comefortable shirt and some jeans before walking eagerly back down the stairs.

The living room had not changed. There were no gifts or anything sitting out, only Ginny standing in the middle of the carpet. Harry walked into the room as she took both his hands in hers.

"Well?" he asked, now impatient. "What's the surprise?"

Ginny's smile only got impossibly bigger. She was extremely nervous looking, as she took a deep breath and looked Harry in the eyes.

"Well... You know how Hermione came over to visit this afternoon while you were at work?"

Harry nodded.

"Well everything was fine, untill I suddenly felt sick and threw up."

"Oh, Ginny are you feeling okay-"

"Yes, I'm fine now," she cut him off. "I've actually been throwing up for the past few days."

He frowned. "Why didn't you tell me?" Harry felt hurt that she could keep this from him.

She ignored his question. "It was all quite sudden, and Hermione being as smart as she is, thought it was very unusual."

Harry, not understanding what this had to do with a surprise, nodded, encourging her to continue.

"She... She thought I should take a test."

_A test? What does she mean by a test?_ He thought. But his question was soon answered as Ginny reached into her pocket and pulled out a small device, that read in large print 'PREGNANT'.

Harry's eyes slowly widened as he realized that Ginny was pregnant, and they were having a baby. A baby. Of their own.

"A BABY!" Harry went absolutely crazy, running around the room, causing Ginny to laugh hystericly. "WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" he yelled over and over again and picked Ginny up by the waist, twirling her around. She could not stop laughing at his reaction, as Harry kissed her.

Images flashed through his mind- him and Ginny with a small child of their very own, him showing his son or daughter how to ride a broom, Ginny with a large stomach, them painting the spare room into a nursery.

"Do you like your surprise?" Ginny asked, although she was pretty sure of the answer.

"It was the best surprise i've ever had," he smiled, calming down a little.

"Oh, Harry... You're going to be a great father," she smiled and touched his face, and Harry held her hand there, not wanting her to let go.

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry about any typos, as I tend to do them often xD I always fix any I find, so if you see any please tell me. Please review and thanks so much! :)**


	6. Kiss me slowly

The two people walked down the snowy pathway in the park, sky grey and nobody in sight. The park was completely deserted, only an old playset and a large open field, now covered with sparkling white crystals.

_Stay with me, baby stay with me_

_Tonight don't leave me alone_

_Walk with me, come and walk with me _

_To the edge of all we've ever known_

It was their first official date since the war, both were young and happy to be out in the open air once again. Hand in hand they walked in the snow, Ginny wearing her favorite beanie hat and Harry with a handsome scarf. Despite the gloomy skies, Harry's breath was taken away from Ginny's beauty. Her hair was slightly wet from the snow, with her eyelashes covered in flakes. He wanted to kiss her, feel her so badly at that moment.

_I can see you there with the city lights_

_Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes_

_I can breathe you in_

_Two shadows standing by the bedroom door_

_No I could not want you more than I did right then_

_As our heads leaned in_

__It was a perfect moment, where they stood together in the middle of the snow. Harry looked at Ginny and for the first time he saw her eyes sparkle with happiness. Ginny moved in slowly, until her lips lightly brushed against his, causing Harry's heart to leap. She smiled at his sudden excellerated heart beat, and wispered, "I love you Harry. Forever."

"I love you more," he said softly as he placed a hand on her face.

_Well i'm not sure what this is gonna be_

_But with my eyes closed all I see_

_Is the skyline, through the window_

_The moon above you and the streets below_

_Hold my breath as you're moving in_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin_

_When the time comes, baby don't run_

_Just kiss me slowly_

__Snow started to fall from above, and both of them laughed. This was one of the many moments when Harry wanted to pause time and stay like this forever.

She put her arms around hus neck, and leaned in so their lips touched. Their lips moved slowly and sweetly, and when Harry closed his eyes he felt like he could melt. His face burned in the bitter cold. Ginny's lips were soft and gentle, her skin smooth and delicate. That was the moment when Harry decided he wanted to marry her. Someday, somehow, he would.

They broke apart too soon, and both only smiled, feeling nothing but happiness.

"Come on," Ginny said. "Let's go on the swingset."

She took his hand, but Harry wouldn't move. Instead, he pulled her close with their one intwined hand so she fell on top of him in the deep snow.

Both laughed, and they were kissing again as the snow fell soundly around the two lovers.

* * *

**Short and sweet :) The song lyrics are from "Kiss me slowly" by Parachute. I don't own the song or lyrics. It's a lovely song, and I suggest you listen to it :D Please review! It only takes a few seconds!**


	7. You'll never be alone

"Daddy? Mummy?"

Harry sat up in his bed at the sound of Albus's quiet voice. He glanced at the clock- 2am. He looked at his son who was standing in the doorway, looking on the verge of tears. Ginny, who was also awake and pregnant with their child who was due any day now, started to get up but Harry grabbed her arm.

"Don't even think about it Ginny. You need rest."

She would have protested if she was fully awake, but she just smiled weakly before falling asleep again.

Harry swung out of bed and walked over to his son in the doorway, kneeling down so his own green eyes met his.

"Daddy... I had a bad dream," Albus trembled looking at his father with frightened eyes. Harry was extremley tired and wished he could go back to sleep, but he didn't care. Albus needed him. Anything that hurt him would hurt Harry too.

He looked at him understandingly. "What was it about?"

"The bad guys... got you and Mummy... and y-you died and I was alone with James," Albus said, now crying. He flung his arms around his father and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Oh, Albus... I won't ever leave you, I'll be here forever," he whispered as he hugged his son close so he could feel his small heartbeat againt his own. "It was only a dream Al... Mummy and I will always be here. I promise. And I don't break my promises," he kissed his head lightly.

After Albus finished crying, Harry picked him up an took him into his room. His room had been painted with a large mural of Hogwarts on the walls, stretching around the whole perimeter. He loved it, and Harry was quite fond of it too.

As Harry set him in bed, Albus asked, "What if the bad dreams come back?"

"They won't," Harry kissed his black hair and tucked him in. "I promise."

"Love you Daddy," he whispered.

"Love you too. More than anything," Harry kissed him one last time before Albus drifted off, having dreams much more pleasent.

* * *

**Another short one. I have a few long ones coming up though, so don't worry. :) Please review!**


	8. Marry Me

Harry leaned against the doorframe of my bedroom casually with a pleasent smile on his face. Today was of his better days, I suppose. After the war, my mum immediately invited Harry and Hermione to stay at our house for as long as they liked, so i've gotten used to seeing him around. Some days he's conpletely zoned out, looking at the wall and thinking about Merlin knows what. I guess we all have days like that though, where our minds venture to the past, and think about things you wish you could forget.

Then there were days like today, where he's laughing and smiling and just being Harry. The Harry I grew up with. It's been almost three years since the war happened, and we've spent days together just talking, me and him. I've been sort of demanding when we talk about what happened while he was gone hunting horcruxes. Well what can I say? I woke up everyday thinking that Harry, my brother, and Hermione could be dead. It felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest.

So here he was, in the doorframe with a smirk on his face.

"So... Ginny. Would you like to go out?"

I looked at him suspiciously. "Right now?"

"Yes, right now!" he laughed and stepped into the room. I put my arms around him into a hug.

"Where are we going?" I smiled into his shoulder.

"It's a surprise," he said.

"A surprise? Oh gosh Harry, don't tell me we're going to another muggle restraunt because I-"

"Nope, no restraunts. Just meet me at the door in ten minutes," he said before kissing me softly. I then realized that this was the exact spot he had kissed me on his birthday three years ago. We had both thought it would be our last, bacause nobody expected Harry to survive. We all knew he would die, but we'd always hoped. Never in a million years would I imagine that we'd be together again. I had always though i'd find someone else, but truthfully, Harry was the only one I wanted.

So after ten minutes, I packed us a lunch for wherever we were going, and I met him at the door.

"Now both of you be back by dinner!" my mum shouted from the kitchen. "Now you, Ron, Hermione, George and Angelina are out... It'll be so quiet around here!"

"We'll be back Mum, I promise," and I took Harry's hand before disapperating.

I opened my eyes and looked at my suroundings in disbilef. We were at none other than the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch.

"Harry... How... How-"

"McGonagall let me use it for the day. All the kids are at Hogsmeade." he tossed me by broom from the bag he was carrying which had an extension charm on it, then took out his own.

He smiled at me before mounting his broom. "Race you," and he zoomed off.

"Hey!" I laughed and went after him. I chased him for awhile, until I finialy managed to grab his shirt so I was flying at the same speed next to him. It was just like when we dating at school, the times when we had no worries in the world. I missed those days.

Later, he took out a quaffle and passed it to me.

"I bet you can't get it through the hoops," he said.

"You're on, Potter!" I rose into the air, and he flew infront of the large metal rings. As I dashed around the pitch, he blocked shot after shot, but I wasn't giving up that easy. I threw it again, only to hear Harry's laugh.

"Come on, Ginny! Ron'a better at this than you!" he said jokingly.

"Yeah, maybe in his dreams!" and I threw it harder than necessary, and it hit Harry square in the chest, and he fell to the ground.

"Harry!" I yelled. I landed quickly and ran to his side. His eyes were closed, but he was breathing. I took one of his hands. "Oh, Harry! I'm so so sorry- I didn't mean to hurt you- say something please!"

He responded by taking his free hand and pulling my head so it was inches from his. His eyes remained closed, but he smiled. "Ginny... I need... I need," he said trying to keep a straight face. I now realized that he wasn't hurt at all and he faking the whole thing. I decided to play along.

"What do you need?" I said, rollig my eyes.

"I... I need you to kiss me... so I can feel better," he grinned, his eyes refusing to open.

I laughed slightly. "So if I kiss you, you'll be cured from your injuries?"

"Yes... yes..." he faked a cough. "Hurry- I think i'm dying!"

I laughed. "You're a terrible actor, you know that?"

So I kissed him, much more fiercly than I should. It didn't matter though, because he was kissing me just as strongly. My hands knotted in his black hair, and his in mine as I lay on top of him. I could feel him smiling as his lips touched mine, and for once in my life I felt like I could not be happier than I was at that moment. Harry was happy, I was happy, and all I ever needed was him.

After minutes, hours or weeks that we stayed like that, we broke apart, and I looked down at him, as his emerald eyes opened to meet mine. We both smiled like idiots, and not even Ron could ruin this for me.

Suddenly, he grabbed my waist an started tickling me.

"AHH! HARRY JAMES- AHHAH- STOP YOU BLOODY- AHH," I tried swatting him away, but my laughter only caused him to laugh, so I honestly didn't care.

Later, we had the lunch I had packed. It was a perfect day to be eating outdoors, so we lay in the cool grass of the pitch, staring at the clouds and munching on our food.

"These sandwhiches are great, Ginny," he said with his mouth full. I laughed, sometimes he reminded me so much of Ron.

"It's just ham and cheese," I said. He looked at his sandwhich curiously.

"Really? It tastes so much better than any other ham and cheese i've ever had. Maybe it's because you made it."

"Maybe," I kissed his cheek.

After we finished, Harry insisted we fly a bit more, so I agreed. The wind felt good in the heat as we raced and fooled around like old times. It was nice, being able to forget abot everything we'd lost in the war and just enjoy life.

Harry and I flew next to eachother for most of the time, but then he flew above me by a few feet, and hung on his broom upside down, so his face was right infront of mine. I still don't know how he did that without falling off the broom.

"You're amazing Harry," I laughed.

"Not as amazing as you are," and still upside down and facing me, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, and opened the lid to reveal a ring.

I covered my mouth in shock, and lost control of my broom, causing me to fall. Thankfully, he had put a cushioning charm on the field, almost like he was expectig that to happen. He landed perfectly next to me, an helped me to my feet.

He knelt down on one knee right there on the grass of the pitch, and I could feel tears coming to my eyes as he spoke.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley," he said. "You kept me going when I was out there hunting horcruxes and risking all I had to survive. Somewhere inside me, I was scared out of my mind, but you made me brave, and I felt like I had something worth living for." He was nervous, I could tell in his eyes, yet he kept smiling. "I love you, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you, please, marry me?"

I stared at his face, and I probably looked really stupid covering my mouth like that. Somehow I managed to find my voice. "Yes," I said. "Of course, Harry. I love you... more than anything.

Relief washed over him, amd he took my hand and slipped the ring onto my finger. Once he stood up, I threw my arms around his neck and he lifted me in the air, spinning me around. We both laughed, and he took my face in his hands to kiss me.

We came home to find everyone staring at us from the kitchen table, already eating dinner.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Ron asked, stuffing his face with potatoes.

"I was going to send a patronus if you didn't arrive soon!" my Mum said. Harry and I just stood there with his arm around me. Percy, his wife Audrey, George, Angelina, Mum, Dad, and Ron all looked at us weirdly, but Hermione looked with wide eyes.

"Why do you both look so happy?" she asked. I suppose it was because she was the smartest, because she caught on once she saw my left hand. She got up with tears in her eyes and hugged me.

"Oh Ginny! Harry! I'm so happy for both of you!" she sobbed as he embraced Harry. Everyone at the table stared at Hermione like she was mad.

"What's going on?" Ron asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Oh, you're all so blind!" Hermione laughed. She took my left hand and held it out to show everyone.

The room was silent for two split seconds, then everything errupted. Everyone was talking at once, and my mother was the first one to come over and hug us. Harry and I both just laughed, and George said, "Oh Harry, I feel bad for you now... all you'll be doing for the next few months is wedding plans! Believe me, It's not fun!" and Angelina slapped him.

"I didn't know you had it in you mate," Ron hugged Harry.

"Neither did I," he replied.

"Blimey. My little sis. Getting married to my best friend," Ron rubbed his neck.

"Yeah, who would've thought I'd get marrried before you," I smiled sarcasticly.

My mum was still crying as my dad shook Harry's hand and Percy and Audrey congratulated us. I think it's safe to say that it was one of the most surprising and happiest days in the Weasley household.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and thanks for reviews! Thay help me out a lot :)**


	9. My Harry

My eyes opened slowly, slightly at first but then more widely as I realized it was still dark out. Four in the morning to be exact. Yawning, I turned and saw Harry still sleeping on his side of the bed, breathing slowly and soundly. I smiled.

Even without his glasses, he looked like Harry. My Harry. I touched his face gently, but he remained asleep. I played with his hair, brushing it out of his forehead to reveal his lightning bolt scar. Yes, it was still there, but it wasn't as visiable as it used to be. Back at Hogwarts his scar was bright red, always hurting him. Now that Voldemort was gone, it gradually became less red, and now it looked like a small cut above his eyebrow.

I smiled to myself, admiring his sleeping form. He looked so happy as he slept. Like he had a family, he was safe, he was loved, he had no fears. I moved closer to him, and pressed my lips on his, kissing him gently. His eyes opened and he smiled when he saw me.

"Good morning," I said.

He looked at the clock. "It's only four AM, Ginny. I don't think that classifies as morning yet," he laughed. "But good morning anyway sweetheart." He kissed me once more.

He looked at me so lovingly, like I was the brightest star in the sky. Brushing my hair behind my ears, he whispered, "I love you."

He pulled me into his arms, and I snuggled with him under the covers. "I love you too, Harry."

* * *

**I know this was really short, but I have some longer ones coming so don't worry :) Thanks so much for reviews! I'm going to be camping for the next week so I probably won't update for a little while. **


	10. When I Started Loving You

The house was still and quiet. The sun had just begun to rise into the morning sky as Ginny made coffee for herelf and her husband whom she could hear his light footsteps from the level above. The children were all still asleep in their bedrooms probably having pleasent dreams of magic and Hogwarts. Ginny missed her childhood days when she used to dream about marrying the famous Harry Potter, not knowing that dreams actually do come true.

"Hello love," Harry appeared in the doorway with a smile. Ginny smiled too.

"I made you coffee."

"So I see," he laughed slightly. It was funny how even after being married for so many years, he still managed to give her butterflies.

Ginny set his mug on the table for him and sat down. She sipped her own coffee and glanced out the window at the falling snow that was starting to pile up. Snow was beautiful to her. It was a reminder of the winter holidays at Hogwarts and visiting her family over Christmas. Ginny longed to become a child again and run into the cold white flakes and dance in the middle of the yard.

Harry placed a hand over hers. "What are you thinking about?"

She hesitated. "Mostly my childhood. I miss it."

He nodded and drank from his mug. "I wish I had a normal childhood like you. I mean... It's almost as if I never had one."

"Yeah... But it wasn't your fault. Your youth was stolen from you in a way..." She replied looking him in the eyes. Harry smiled.

After a minute of silence exept for the occasional sip of coffee, Harry spoke up. "When did you start to love me?"

It was a particularly easy question for any person to answer, but for Ginny it wasn't as obvious. She pondered for a second. She had always had a crush on him since the day he became famous, but she had never loved him until they had shared their first kiss. Yes, that was it. The day she had won the cup for him in her fith year and she ran into his warm and safe arms, and kissed her on the lips for what seemed like an eternity. Everyone in the Gryffindor common room had whitnesed that moment. Ginny remembered how after they had kissed they walked out to the lake and talked, and how she understood Harry more than she understood herself.

"I think it was the day you kissed me in my fith year... And we took the walk by the lake."

Harry nodded. "That's when I realized I loved you too."

"And I remember when I saw you lying dead at Voldemort's knees. My heart tore apart, Harry. I never realized how much you meant to me until I lost you." A tear poured from her eye.

"I saw you before I went to die- helping that little girl who was scared and I desprately wanted to say something, but I was afraid you wouldn't let me go," Harry said.

"I probably wouldn't have," she admitted. "I loved you too much."

Just then Lily walked down the steps and skipped into the kitchen. Her face turned to worry when she saw her mother crying in Harry's arms. "What's wrong, Mummy?"

"It's okay Lily," Ginny managed a smile through her tears. "I'm alright. Just remembering the past."

* * *

**Oh my gosh i'm soo sorry I haven't updated in ages! I've just been super busy with school and I went on vacation for awhile but I promise I'm back and I'm going to be updating at least once a week from now on. Thanks for reading and reviews :) **


	11. No Chance

"Gin?"

My boyfriend Harry looked at me a little bit puzzeled. I ignored him and stared out at the Hogwarts lake and the waves churning along the shore where we sat. I loved fall; leaves turning beautiful shades of red and orange, preparing for the wintertime. The wind was chilly and crisp, almost making you shiver but not quite.

This was our spot. Harry and I have been dating for a few months now and we always come here after supper to talk if we can. It was one of the few places we could be alone and just talk without someone interupting us.

I could feel him looking at me while I focused on the sun that was just beginning to lower over the lake. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Come on," he smiled slightly. "You can tell me."

I sighed. "You have too much on your mind already. I can't even imagine what it's like... Being you."

"Well I can handle it." He took a strand of my hair and placed it behind my ear. Why must he do things like this that cause me to lose my train of thought? My heart was beating so quickly that I was sure that he must have heard it.

I turned my head to face him. His kind face waited patiently for me to answer. But I couldn't think straight. His jet black hair blowing in the wind, his emerald eyes gleaming, his perfect smile I could never get over...

I never understood why I really liked Harry so much. Any other girl would probably classify him as a 'nerd' or a 'dork' with his rounded glasses, cheap clothing and having loser friends like us. But I liked his glasses. I liked his worn clothing. I liked that he was best friends with my brother. It made me wonder how he would have been different if he haden't met Ron or Hermione. Probably would have been friends with Malfoy or someone terrible like that.

"Harry... I just don't even want to get into it."

He frowned. "Hey, if there's something bothering you I want to hear about it. Please, Gin?"

I sighed. "Alright fine." He put one arm around me, hugging my body to his before I spoke. "I've just been thinking about us. And how we litterly have no chance together and you're just going to leave me one way or another. We won't be together while You Know Who's around. We can't be together."

He looked at the bright orange sun over the water. "You know, I wish I could say you're wrong...but I really can't."

I guess his words should have hurt, but they didn't. Both of us knew that sometime he'd have to face Voldemort alone, and his chances of survival were not all that great. Maybe I should have been worried about the possibility of him dying. Instead I was worried that he'd leave me because he needed to go out and fight.

"That's why I've been trying to spend as much time as I possibly can with you," he said. "I don't know how much longer i'll be here. I'm trying to be with you all the time, and i'm trying to have time with Ron and Hermione, and balance school work into that. It's hard, Ginny."

"I know," I breathed. "Life isn't fair."

He smiled. "If life was fair I might have parents. Even siblings maybe."

It was strange to think that Harry might have had a brother or a sister. We probably would've been good friends if it had happened. I needed a girl friend that I could talk to... especially after growing up with six boys that bossed me around since I was the youngest.

We sat for awhile, waiting for the sun to go down when Harry suddenly snapped his head up and got to his feet.

"Harry, wha-"

"Oh crap Ginny I'm late for Quidditch practice- I gotta go." He kissed me quickly on the cheek and ran off. "Same time tomorrow okay?" He yelled as he went.

"I'll be here!" I called back. Smiling to myself I decided to walk down to Hagrid's hut for awhile. After all, I haden't talked to him in ages.

His hut was on the opposite side of the castle so it was quite a hike to get there, but I needed the exersice anyway. Fang was sitting in the pumpkin patch like he usually does, ignoring me as I knocked on the huge wooden door.

Hagrid's massive body towered over me in the doorframe, but he smiled when he saw who it was.

"Ginny! So great for yeh to be here! I aven't talked to yeh in a long time." He gave me a bear hug that made it hard to breathe, but I didn't tell him. The inside of his hut looked exactly as I had remembered; oversized furniture, tall ceiling, and a warm fire burning in the stone fireplace. I took a seat in one of the large chairs.

"So what brings yeh 'ere?" He handed me some tea although I wasn't very thirsty at the time. Hagrid plopped down on the worn couch across from me.

"I just felt like visiting," I said, looking down at my shoes. I could sense that he wasn't fully convinced.

"Well i'm no expert, but there's deffinately something wrong with yeh." He took an enourmous gulp from his mug and burped loudly.

"I'm just not feeling as happy," I explained. "Like i'm not as happy being with Harry as I used to be."

Fang suddenly ran into the room and jumped on the sofa next to Hagrid. He pet the wrinkly dog gently. "I think I understand wha' yeh mean. Yer worried aren't yeh? About him going off and leavin' yeh without a word."

I played with my teacup. "Yes, that's it. I just talked to him about it and he doesn't deny it. He and I both know it's probably going to happen."

Hagrid sighed and smiled a little through his shaggy beard. "I've known 'Arry for a long time, I 'ave. He's not one to just leave without warnin' Ginny. O' course he'd let us know if he suddenly had ter go."

"I know," I stared into the blazing fire. "I think about things way too much." And once the words were out I realized how true they were. All I thought about was our relationship, and it was getting to the point where I started to forget about important things. I constantly forgotten homework, brewed the wrong potions, and even missed a few things I had planned with friends because I was too busy thinking about him. And I didn't have the slightest clue why I was getting advice from probably the least relationship experienced person on the planet.

"Maybe yeh should do somethin' to take yer mind off of it. Play chess or do stuff with friends." He took another sip from his mug.

"I could try," I shrugged. "It's just hard. He had to be the Chosen One... Out of all the boys in Hogwarts I could have liked it had to be the Chosen One."

* * *

**Thank you guys so so much for reviews and follows; it means a lot to me. I'll be posting more chapters soon! :) x**


	12. Promises

The three children run outside in the open yard with trees blowing and moving in the soft wind. The sky is bright autumn blue with a few scattered puffs of white clouds, making it an ideal day for outdoor activities. Harry chases his youngest child, Lily, around in the grass while Ginny pushes Albus on the small swingset that was build a few years back.

The eldest child, James, flys around on his new broomstick above their heads, chanting and imagining himself as a professional Quidditch player like his mother. "Hey Mum, I'm just like you!"

Ginny laughs. "Yes, but you have a while yet before you can play."

Of course James had played Quidditch before with his father, but with the limited space in the yard and the poor looking handmade hoops made it hard to play properly. Harry secretly went easy on his son when they spent the afternoon flying around on their broomsticks, letting him score whenever James got frustrated, which happened often.

Lily's wind chime laugh could be heard from across the lawn. "Daddy!" She squealed as Harry scoops her up and spins her around several times. "Put me down!"

"Not until you give me a kiss," Harry laughs. Lily made a pouty face at him, but listens and kisses her fathers cheek quickly. "Alright you're free to go." Once on her feet again she takes off to her older brother Albus on the swings.

The smartest child gets off the swing and helps his sister onto the second one next to him, so they both can be pushed together. Harry smiled to himself at his children. He would never let any of then get hurt even in the slightest of ways. They were everything to him, his life, his family, his only way of forgetting his past. They showed him that life goes on, even when it seems like you've lost everything.

James continues to circle above the house trying out new moves that he will certainly be using later in his Quidditch cereer. "I call this one... The super duper spin!" He shouts. The four other Potters watch him zoom around in a hundred loops and twists, while maintaining balance and waving one of his arms around.

"He's a natural isn't he?" Harry whisperes to Ginny. "Just like his father."

Ginny smirks and slaps him playfully. "Oh be quiet. Save your bragging for another time," she keeps careful watch on James while he flys. "Besides... I can still kick you butt in Quidditch."

Harry laughs. "Sure you can Gin," he kisses her cheek lightly, reminding himself to challenge his wife to a match later on. It was funny how Harry and Ginny were almost joking around, even when they were grown adults. They were possibly one of the most immature grown ups ever.

"Daddy I want to do what Jam Jam is doing!" Lily complained. She couldn't quite pronounce "James" yet, so to her older brother's horror, she had given him a nickname that was surely going to get him lot's of laughs at school.

Harry lifted his daughter onto his shoulders. "You will someday. I promise Lil'."

"But Dad-"

"I promise. I pinky swear on it." Harry locked his pinky with Lily's small one and shook. In Lily's mind that meant that his promise would never, ever, ever be broken.

* * *

**Hey guys :) I know some of you like longer stories, and some of you like shorter ones so i'm trying to get an equal ammount of both. Thanks for reading and reviews! :) x**


	13. They Aren't Entirely Gone

"Harry?"

The small child looked up at his godfather with curious eyes. His hair was dark brown today, different from his usual bright blue colored head. The poor child was desperate to get answers after five whole years of waiting.

Harry bent down on one knee so he was his height. "Yes, Teddy?"

Teddy looked down for a moment to concider his question, but continued. "Why are my mum and dad gone?"

Harry smiled kindly, but inside he was crumbling. Lupin and Tonks meant a lot to Harry. Lupin was one of the many replacement fathers he had (including Hagrid, Dumbledore, Aurther Weasley, Sirius and more) but he knew what it was like to be Teddy. He was once that small child who had no parents and didn't know why they were gone. The difference was that Harry didn't have anyone; he had the Dursleys and that was it. Harry would make sure that Teddy knew he was loved and he would always have people who cared about him, and give Teddy what he didn't have as a child.

Harry looked into his brown eyes. "Now listen to me closely, Teddy. Your parents were one of the nicest, most loving, amazing people I had ever met. And they still love you very much Teddy. Even though you never met them they are with you every moment of your life... in here," he placed a hand over Teddy's small beating heart.

The boy still looked like he had a thousand questions. "But... Why did they die?"

"They died fighting for your safety. They died for everyone to be safe, Teddy. That's how brave your father and mother were."

The little child had tears coming down his cheeks. "But... Why did they have to die Harry?"

He hugged his godson close to him. It was strange how much Harry really understood Teddy at this moment. He had never understand why he, of all people, had to have his parents killed, and everyday of his life he had thought of them and wanted to cry until his eyes went dry. But of course if Dudley had caught him crying, surely he would only be made fun of, so he remained strong. For them.

"Shh.. Teddy it's okay. They are looking at you right now... And they are so so proud of you. They always will be." He comforted the child now that he was crying so terribly hard that Harry's sweater was getting wet.

"But I'll never see them. Never," Teddy said, tears streaming down his little face. "I don't even know what they look like."

"Well," Harry said. "Your father had brown hair and was my Defense against the dark arts teacher in my third year. He was friends with my dad, and he looks a lot like you. He was a very brave man, Teddy," Harry rubbed his back soothingly. "Now your mother always made me smile. She was very funny, even in sad times. No one else was quite like her... She loved you so much."

Harry tried his best to comfort him, but it did not seem to help. Teddy was known to sometimes crying and screaming in the middle of the night, waking from a terrifying dream. Ginny had to rush into his room (which was a guest room but he stayed in it most of the time) and try to calm him down. He would demand for his father and mother, but Ginny, feelng helpless, did not know what to say or do. There really was not much that she COULD do.

Teddy broke free from Harrys arms and looked at his shoes. "I want to see them."

Harry thought for a moment and had an idea. He stood up and went into his office with the boy close behind him. In one of the desk drawers there was one of the very few pictures he had of Remus and Tonks. He handed it to Teddy.

The picture was of course magical, so the two people smiled at them and waved. Lupin had his arm around Tonks with his usual strong and handsome self. His eyes were remarkably close to his sons, it was incredible.

Teddy looked at the picture with wide eyes. "That's my mum and dad?"

"Yep," Harry nodded. "It's yours, Teddy. Whenever you miss then just look at it. That's what I did when I missed my parents."

The little boys eyes suddenly lit up and he smiled at his godfather. Just then, Ginny poked her head into the room.

"What are you boys doing in here?" she smiled and walked in. Harry put his arm around her and kissed her cheek softly.

"Look at what Harry gave me!" Teddy held up the photo.

"Oh I almost forgot I had that picture!"

Teddy grinned at his parents faces as though they were actually there. "Can you hear me Daddy? Harry and Ginny are here! See Mum? They are right here in the room with me!"

Ginny smiled. "Well I have some food for you guys if you're intrested. I made your favorite, Teddy."

"MAC AND CHEESE!" Teddy screamed and zoomed out of the room faster than what Harry thought was possible.

"Sometimes I worry about him," Ginny sighed. "He's so curious about them that I don't know what to say when he asks questions."

"I was just like him," Harry said. "It's hard, Ginny. It's something that you never really understand unless you've experienced it. I was always wondering about my mum and dad, but nobody would give me answers."

"I guess. I really don't know how you did it, Harry."

"Did what?"

"Everything."

Harry smirked. "I had help along the way."

"HARRY! GINNY! I'M HUNGRY!"

Ginny laughed. "Coming Teddy!"

* * *

**Hey guys :) I love Teddy so much I had to write a chapter for him :) thanks so so so much for your reviews! I love hearing from you guys!**


	14. New Life

This was probably one of the most nerve racking, intense, stressful and terrifying things Harry had ever been through. Forget fighting Voldemort; Harry paced back and forth in the small waiting room of the wizards hospital, waiting for some sort of news. In a matter of minutes, Harry was going change from a husband to a father. He ran his hands through his black hair nervously, still walking around to keep his mind from going crazy.

Just then a small 'crack' came from behind him, and there stood Ron and Hermione, who both looked just as tired and worried as Harry was. It was the middle of the night, so you can imagine how Ron was feeling being so deprived of sleep. Hermione rushed forward and hugged Harry.

"Oh Harry, you must be so worried about her!"

"Yeah... they haven't said anything to me since she went into the delivery room." He said. "I've been here almost four hours; I hope you guys didn't mind coming."

"We came as soon as we got your patronous." Hermione informed him, but Ron looked like he could fall over and sleep right there on the tiled floor. Of course he was excited for his sister having a baby. He was just so sleepy that he couldn't help it anymore.

"I was going to send one to your parents Ron, but I didn't know if they could get up so early. I know your mum wasn't much of a late night person."

"Oh don't be silly," Hermione said. "Of course your mum and dad would want to whitness the birth of their grandchild, right Ron?"

Ron snored in response on the waiting room chair. Harry laughed but Hermione slapped him.

"Hmm.. Wa-"

"Ron, your best friend and your sister is about to have their first child and you can't stay awake?!"

Ron thought for a moment. "Nope." He went back to sleep and mumbled, "Just wake me up when the baby is coming. It sometimes takes awhile... can't I get a few minutes of sleep?"

Hermione looked at him. "Fine. Don't expect too long now though."

Harry was so frustrated that he had no idea what was going on behind those big white doors. He suddenly had a sinking feeling. What if Ginny didn't make it? What if she died during the delivery? Panic swept over him. He strided over towards the doors.

"Harry where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"To see if she's alright!" Harry said a little too angrily. "I have no idea what the bloody hell is going on in that room! And she's my wife! I think I have the right to know!"

Hermione's face went pale. "Harry i'm sure she perfectly fi-"

"Don't say she's 'fine'! I want to see her!" He shoved open the doors and walked down the hallway. Hermione stood frozen for a few seconds before making up her mind and going after him.

There were lots of different doors coming off the long hospital hallway, and Harry wasn't quite sure which one Ginny was in. He knew it was written on a doccument but he left it back in the waiting room. Was it 598 B or 598 C... Or maybe it was 589 B? He couldn't remember.

"Harry... I really don't think we should be in here-"

"Well you're the one who followed me, right?" Harry called back to Hermione who was walking quickly far behind him. He felt bad for being so hard on her but he was going mental.

One of the healers was walking down the hall when she spotted Harry and Hermione. "Um sir? Madam? Do you have permission to-?"

"Do you know which room Ginny Potter is in?" Harry inturrupted her. The healer widened her eyes when she realized who was standing infront of her.

"Erm... yes I believe she is in 578 A. Let me check on my list I have with me."

But before she could even start looking at the room names Harry went off in the direction of 578 A. Hermione finially caught up, and as she passed the healer she said, "Oh don't mind him. He's just a bit nervous. First child you know."

Harry turned the corner of the hallway until he came to room 570... 575... 578 A. There was no noise coming from the room, which he didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. The door was locked, so he knocked but he didn't know what good that would do.

There was really only one option left. He took out his wand and said,"Alohomora!" and the lock clicked.

"Ginny?"

Now that he was inside the room, he realized there must have been a silencing charm on the door because it was not quiet inside. There were three healers in the room surrounding Ginny's bed, all of them chattering silently while the red head laid down on the uncomfortable looking mattress. She was breathing heavily and you could tell by the look on her face that she was in pain. The heart moniter was beeping slightly faster than normal.

Harry went over to her when the healers noticed he was there. Ginny didn't move her head when she saw him; she simply looked in his eyes and smiled as best as she could. Harry was relieved that she was doing fine so far, but he didn't want to leave. He placed his hand over one of hers; which was covered with wires and different tubes that he wasn't sure what they were for.

"Ah, hello ," a man said. Harry didn't even take his eyes off Ginny to look at him. "She is doing wonderful so far. Everything is going as planned; by the look of this potion we had her take, the baby should be delivered in about an hour."

Harry nodded slightly in response. One of the healers was checking Ginny's monitors and tubes to make sure they were all working. "How do you feel?" he asked quietly.

She gave him a smile. "Alright. Just a little pain... The baby is and moving a lot."

"Is that normal?"

"Yes, Harry. Calm down! I'll be okay... I promise." Ginny said. "Don't worry so much. Everything will be alright! Just think... You're going to be a father, Harry. We are going to have our own child, who will go to Hogwarts just like you and I did, who will learn to ride a broomstick and will know that they are the luckiest child in the world because they have you as their father. We'll raise them together... Aren't you excited?"

Harry almost laughed at the absurd question. "Of course I'm excited, Ginny! I couldn't be happier than I am right now." But he was still secretly nervous.

Just then Hermione came into the room at last, and her face spread into a grin when she saw Ginny. She tiptoed to the edge of the bed as if Ginny was a child that she was trying not to wake. "How are you doing?" she whispered cheerfully.

Hermione and Ginny had always been good friends, even before Harry and Ginny started dating. They both gave each other advice on boys; Ginny told Hermione what Ron liked and Hermione told Ginny what Harry liked. It seemed to all work out in the end.

"Pretty good," she replied weakly. "I'm exausted and I haven't even given birth yet." She paused. "Is my brother here?"

"Yeah he's sleeping in the waiting room. Sorry about that... He hasn't had much sleep in the past few days."

"Harry- can you send a patronus to my mum and dad? And my brothers? Let them know the baby will be here in an hour."

He left the room and closed the door. "Expecto patronum," he waved his wand as a silver stag flowed out of the tip like water. It dashed out of the room to the Weasleys happily and Harry smiled. It reminded it of his dad. He looked up and whispered to his parents as if they were with him. "I'm about to be a father, mum. Just like when you had me. You would have been wonderful grandparents."

When Harry re-entered the room he was shooed out by the healers, along with Hermione. Harry thought this was rather rude, but they assured him that they'd let him know when the baby was coming. He didn't even know the gender of the child yet. Ginny had not wanted to find out and have it be a surprise, and at the time Harry thought that would be a good idea, but he secretly wished he knew. Would he have a son or a daughter? He would be happy with either one.

He imagined a little girl dancing around the house and playing with a little toy wand, pretending she was a powerful witch. Then he thought how awkward it would be if the little girl had his messy black hair.

Harry imagined a small boy riding on a broomstick and playing Quidditch with him. The child laughed and took a victory lap around the yard whenever he scored.

As the two walked back to the waiting room, they could hear voices that hadn't been there before. In fact, it looked like the whole Weasley family was in the room. Mr and Mrs Weasley, George and his wife Angelina, Percy and his wife Audrey, Bill and Fleur, and Charlie. Ron was now wide awake with all the chatter around him.

Mrs. Weasley noticed Harry and Hermione enter and she rushed over to them. He nearly squeezed Harry to death. "How is she?"

"Doing fine so far. She told me to send for you." The rest of the Weasleys came over to them.

Percy asked, "Do you know the gender yet?"

"No. We decided not to find out. You know... As a little surprise." Harry said. Mrs. Weasley dabbed the corners of her eyes with a cloth with a smile. Hermione added, "They said the delivery will be in about an hour," as Ron at last got the strength to get up and stretch.

The time seemed to go by so slowly that it nearly drove Harry mad. The Weasleys tried their best to keep his mind off of it by talking to him, (He had a nice conversation with Charlie, whom he had not seen in a long tome) but it only worked for a few moments. Ron was on the verge of falling asleep again, his arm around Hermione as they sat in the chairs. George kept making random things come out of his wand for entertainment, but it only really seemed to amuse him. "Maybe they are just having a slight delay..." He told Harry. "It happens... I mean little Fred was born late and he turned out healthy, right Algelina?" He turned to his wife.

"Oh yes- don't worry about it Harry, it's only a few minutes past when they said the baby would come."

Harry wasn't fully convinced. The suspense was killing him. He knew he was probably over reacting but he wasn't sure exactly how much longer he could wait. Then as fate would have it, a healer burst into the room, causing Ron to nearly jump out of his chair in surprise.

" ... the baby-"

Harry didn't need any further explaination. He nearly sprinted down the hallway after her to the delivery room, leaving the Weasleys looking quite nervous.

Inside of the room not much had changed execpt all of the healers were surrounding Ginny's bed, and she looked very much in pain. Harry rushed to her side and took one of her free hands.

"Your going to do fine Gin, okay? Your going to do great," he said shakily. "Just think about the baby and how amazing our lives will be. When our child goes to Hogwarts just like we did. Don't think about the pain-"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO IGNORE IT?!" She suddenly shouted, making Harry jump. "MY WHOLE BODY IS IN SO MUCH BLOODY PAIN I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE!"

A man turned to Harry. "Don't worry , most women do that on their first pregnancy. They sometimes yell at the husbands during the birth it's completely nor-"

"NEVER-WILL I GO THROUGH THIS AGAIN DO YOU HEAR ME?"

Harry didn't know weather to laugh or be scared, so he just kept holding her hand. After about another minute, the baby started to come.

"Alright Ginny," a tiny woman said calmly. "I want you to push in three... two..."

Harry stood in out of the healers way, and it hurt to see Ginny so much pain. He desprately wished he could help her, although he knew nothing would work. She suddenly screamed and sweat poured from her face, and after almost 20 minutes of pushing, a faint cry came into the room.

The baby.

The healer held up the child and announced cheerfully, "It's a boy!" Harry had a son. A beautiful son that would be with him forever. This was why his heart was beating right now- for moments like this. Ginny was now laying back on her pillow, smiling, and her eyes shut from being so tired. The healers had to do some medical things first before handing the boy over into Harry's arms for the first time.

It was the best feeling in the world. This tiny life that he and Ginny had created together sat warmly with Harry, now starting to calm down a bit. His eyes were closed, but he had a few black hairs on the top of his head , moving around in his blue blanket. Harry could have stared at his son all day long, he was the most precious thing he had ever laid eyes on. What would they name him?

"Hey Gin?" Harry said softly. She mumbled in response. "What do you want to name him?"

"I never really though about it." She said weakly. "It has to be something special."

Harry sat down in one of the chairs, gazing down at the tiny boy. "We should name him after someone... What about Sirius?"

Ginny made a face. "I don't think it really fits..."

"Can that be the middle name?" He asked eagerly. "Please?"

She smiled. "Alright, fine. What about the first name?"

They both listed off names- Aurther Rubeus, Severus, Remus, but none of them seemed to work.

Harry thought for a minute. "What about-"

Suddenly, the little child lifted one of its arms, and wacked off Harry's glasses, sending them flying across the room and breaking on the floor with a crash.

It was silent for a split second, until Harry spoke, "So we have a little trouble maker here." He laughed. Ginny clapped her hands together and grinned.

"I know! James! After your father... He was known to be a trouble maker. It's perfect... James Sirius Potter."

Harry let the name sink in. It sounded good, and it felt nice to have him named after his father. "Alright. Welcome into the world, James," Harry smiled, fixing his glasses with a wave of his wand. "You're going to be a handfull, I can tell already.

* * *

**Hey guys! :) I wrote a bit of a longer one for you. I love James he is probably my favorite out of the three children. And I'm going to be gone until the 26th so I won't have a chapter next week- sorry! But to all Americans out there: have a great Thanksgiving! See you when I get back! **


	15. That's What Friends Are For

Laughter filled the room with such joy that Harry couldn't contain his smile. The Weasley's were having their family dinner with everyone gathered around the wooden table that had heaps and mounds of homemade food Mrs. Weasley had cooked. Harry put his arm around his wife, Ginny, as they continued to listen to Charlie's newest story on the dragons he had been researching.

"So then I discovered the tail of this unknown species was not red, but more of an orange and changes colors in-"

Harry suddenly turned his attention to Ron, who had just tugged on his sleeve. Ron mouthed 'outside?' and Harry nodded, a bit confused.

"Sorry Charlie," Harry said once he and Ron stood up. "Just going to get some fresh air."

Charlie smiled and nodded understandingly, then continued on with his story. "I'll be right back," Harry whispered to Ginny before following Ron.

It was a lovely night outside. The trees were shades of orange, red, and yellow in the moonlight as they walked at a steady pace down the gravel path. It was quiet for a minute, both of the them simply walking in silence for no particular reason. Harry could tell Ron had something on his mind.

"Well?" Harry laughed. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" He looked kindly at his best friend.

Ron was unusually quiet as he walked down the pathway with his hands in his pockets. "You and Ginny are happy... Right?"

Harry was taken aback by this strange question but Harry answered, "Yes of course we're happy. And I'm taking care of her just like you told me of that's what y-"

"No it's not about that," he managed to pull the corners of his mouth up a little bit. "I just... I've just been thinking." He suddenly turned down to look at his shoes.

"Thinking of what?" Ron stayed silent. "Oh come on mate, you can tell me! Are you worried about her or something? She's doing just fine." Ron still didn't say a thing as they walked on. "She's perfectly happy, and you need to stop being so protective of her. She's not a little girl anymore-"

"I know she's not a little girl. I'm not-"

"Listen, I know at first in Hogwarts you didn't like us together but I hope you see now that-"

"Harry, this isn't about Ginny."

He was taken by surprise. Ron's face had no expression. He really wish he would get to the point. "Well then what is it about?"

Ron stopped in the middle of the path. He took a deep breath and stared up into the sky. "I... I've just been thinking..." His eyes sparkled and his red hair blew in the wind. "I think I want to ask Hermione to marry me."

Harry was in shock for a moment, although he wasn't quite sure why. He should have seen this coming, because Ron and Hermione had been dating for so long now that he couldn't imagine him with anyone else. He placed his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Of course mate! That's... that's great! Now she'll be a part of the family," Harry smiled, realizing that he was now going to be related to her.

"But what if she says no?" He barely whispered. It caused Harry to laugh, which made Ron confused.

"Oh, Ron. She'll say yes. How long have you been dating? Five years? I've seen the way she looks at you. You two are meant to be."

Ron smiled, but Harry could sense he still wasn't sure. Ron was much more than a brother to Harry, and understood him completely. He owed him so much for being such a great friend while he had no family, and was willing to repay anything he could.

"I just don't know what to do..."

"Just take her on a date, or invite her over for dinner and propose in front of everyone! It doesn't have to be too fancy or special."

Ron's face went red at the idea of everyone staring at him as he got on one knee in front of Hermione.

"But I want it to be special. I want us to remember it- I know how cheesy this sounds but she means a lot to me."

Harry thought for a second. "Well my proposal to Ginny wasn't very fancy. I just took her to the Quidditch pitch on a date and-"

"THAT'S IT!" Ron unexpectedly shouted, which made Harry jump. "I'll take her to the library! She loves it there- and I'll propose to her by hiding a note in a book!"

Harry didn't know why he was laughing, but said "Whatever works, mate. Whatever works."

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for reviews! More chapters coming soon!**


	16. A Christmas to Remember

"Merry Christmas Ginny."

She opened her eyes slowly to see the sunlight out their bedroom window smiling down on her. The snow was fresh and crisp on the ground, more to be expected in the time being, and Harry was lying soundly next to her in their warm bed. It was their first Christmas together as husband and wife, which Ginny never thought she would get used to. So much had happened in the past year that she wondered how they had done it. A newly bought house, they got married, they each got their own jobs; it seemed like they both had grown so much, yet they were still so young.

Ginny smiled too. "Merry Christmas." She yawned. She was far too lazy to get out of bed most days to the point where Harry had to throw pillows at her or tickle her sides until she got up, but today all she wanted was to spend a nice Christmas with him.

"Well?" He asked with a playful smile. "Do you want to get up, or do I need to have another pillow war with you?"

"No thank you," Ginny tried to be serious but couldn't hide her smile. "I've had my fair share of pillow fights. You want breakfast?"

He thought for a moment. "How about this," he inched his face closer to hers. "I make you breakfast today. You work too hard for me Gin." He kissed her sweetly. Despite being together for so long, she still got butterflies when they kissed, even when she was prepared for it.

"You sure?" Ginny snuggled in his arms under the sheets. "It's no trouble for me to make it."

"Yes I'm positive. It's Christmas; I might as well." He paused. "Just make sure to check your food for toads when I'm done."

Ginny groaned and covered her face and Harry laughed. She was still not over the time he had played a nasty prank and hid a magical toad in her pasta one day, making her scream and run upstairs and lock herself into the bathroom until Harry said he was sorry. She had the feeling Harry secretly thought it was hilarious.

"That wasn't funny!" She playfully punched his chest, and hating herself for smiling.

He was still laughing. "You should have seen your face though. I should have recorded it."

"No," she said in a hard tone. "You shouldn't have."

"Hey, I said I was sorry about a hundred times." He insisted. Ginny raised an eyebrow. "It was only a joke Gin you know that." He smirked and kissed her again to make up for it, and she didn't complain. "I'll go and cook. Meet me in the kitchen when your ready." He got up, slipped on a shirt and some sweat pants, then left the room.

Christmas was her favorite holiday. Ever since she was little she loved to get gifts and see her family that she was so often away from. Snow was her favorite too; fun to play in with Fred, George and Ron when they were kids. She and Fred, Ron and George used to always be teams and chuck huge snowballs at each other, and building huge forts with their wands almost as big as their house. It was a shame the enchantment only lasted an hour.

In the shower, she washed faster than normal and put on some comfortable clothes. Her hair was still damp, but she could care less as she went down the stairs a little too quickly. It smelled of bacon and toast, the sweet bitterness of coffee and fruit. And... What was that other smell? She thought as she reached the bottom step. Was it... Burning?

"Harry? Is that..?"

"Erm-"

"Harry!"

The room was all full of smoke from the stove where the pancakes used to be. Ginny rushed over to him, and opened the window to clear the smoke while Harry was still trying to put the small fire out with his wand.

"Why the bloody hell isn't it going out!?" He yelled over their smoke alarm which had just gone off. None of the spells he used seemed to be working. For a reason unknown, Ginny was laughing and finally just took a bucket of water and splashed it on the stove. The fire went out instantly.

Harry stood still for a second before his lips curled up into a smile. "Maybe I... I should have..."

"Watched what you were doing? Yeah.. That helps sometimes."

"Oh shush you." Harry pulled her into his arms and rested his chin on top her head. "Great start to Christmas huh?" Ginny smiled into his shoulder in response. "Well.. Here's your breakfast." Harry handed her a small strawberry with the ends of the leaves burnt black.

"Gee thanks." She ate it anyway.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry took her hand and led her into the parlor where their small but festive tree stood with a few colorful presents lying under it. It had taken forever for Ginny to find presents for Harry. Men were so hard to shop for, and she wanted to get him something to show how she really felt about him.

They sat on the ground like little children around the tree. Ginny had this strange feeling at that moment that she couldn't quite explain. She saw Harry as a small boy, when he lived with the Dursleys and had miserable Christmas's without love and family to be with him, when he should have spent his holidays with his mum and dad. She wondered how things might have been different if James and Lily had been alive. Chances are, she and Harry might have never even met, but she wished she could go back to his childhood and fix everything- his parents alive and well, having friends who looked after him even before Hogwarts, and Voldemort never hurt him.

But the past was the past. She needed to forget it and make now the time to make up for his lost happiness.

"You can open one first." Harry insisted. She examined the wrapped presents and chose a medium sized box and read the label. "To Ginny, From Neville and Hannah," she read aloud. She started to open one of the corners carefully and neatly, but Harry laughed "Just rip it!"

So she did, and when she opened the cardboard box there was a red long sleeved shirt that was twinkly in the light. "This is perfect... I wish I could thank Neville and Hannah. I needed a shirt like this." She folded it back into the box. "I have to write Thank You notes to everyone afterwards. I'm sure Uri will come back with quite a few of them for ourselves," she said. Their owl Uri was pecking at a leftover cookie in her cage, looking pleased with herself from bringing all of their presents in through the window.

Harry nodded and picked up one of his gifts that was the same size as Ginny's. "This one's from Hagrid," he smiled. "I sure miss him. We should stop by Hogwarts sometime soon."

He tore apart the paper to reveal a large book titled 'Wizarding Creatures and How to Raise Them,' by Rubeus Hagrid. Harry laughed. "Look, he sent me his new book."

"Can Hagrid even spell?"

"I reckon so," Harry examined a few of the pages. "He was never much of a writer, but I helped him sometimes. Guess he got good at it."

They continued to open all of their gifts one by one, each one from their friends and family that they had much to thank for. The Weasleys were coming over later for dinner, all of the children and even little Teddy Lupin. Harry loved to see Teddy happy, so he was extremely excited.

At last there were only two lonely gifts left under the tree. "Go ahead," Ginny said, handing a box to Harry eagerly. "Open it!"

The label indicated it was from her. Harry gave her a small smile before removing the paper and tossing it across the floor.

"Is this-"

"Look on the inside."

It was a photo book, with the front page holding a picture of Hogwarts. Harry pryed it open, and just as he thought, the entire book had pictures of them together. Of course all of them moved, so it made the present even more magical.

"I remember that," he said pointing to a photo of him and Ginny playing Quidditch on the grounds. "You beat me by about a hundred points."

"Oh yeah! Wasn't that the time you got so frustrated that you jinxed my broom to go backwards, but I still scored fifty more points?"

Harry sighed with a smile. "Yeah... That was terrible."

She laughed. "Look at the other pages."

Each one seemed to be like a timeline of their childhood all the way until the present. Most of the pictures Harry had never even seen before. "When was this taken?" He asked pointing to a picture of them throwing snowballs at each other at Hogwarts.

"I asked Hermione to take some pictures of us whenever she could so I could make this later. She took most of the ones from Hogwarts, but some of the other ones were taken by me," she said. "There's spell that can take photos whenever I want without a camera."

He continued to look through it, page by page and smiling the whole time while realizing how much time they'd spent together in the past few years. At the end of the book there were a few blank pages that Ginny said would be for future photos.

"So, do you like it?"

"Of course Ginny! I love it... It's just like the one Hagrid gave me with the pictures of my mum and dad." He said, and gabbed the last box from under the tree. Putting his arm around Ginny, he smiled and handed it to her.

The box was about the size of her hand, and completely flat. She looked up at him before opening it. Tossing the paper aside, underneath the paper was another black box.

"Is this what I think it is?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Open it and see."

She did, and it was what she thought. It was a necklace, with a beautiful gold chain with a pale pink heart dangling in the middle that sparkled in the light. It wasn't too fancy, which is what Ginny liked. She was never known to be a girly girl, but loved anything was wasn't too over-the-top formal.

"Harry..." she whispered. "It's beau- gorg- amaz- stunning," she touched the chain gently.

"You like it?" Harry said softly, hugging her a little closer. "I thought the pink would match your hair."

"It's beautiful Harry. I don't know what to say..."

"Don't say anything then," he said and pressed his lips on hers. They stayed that way for awhile.

"Here, I'll help you put it on." He took it carefully out of the box. Ginny held her hair back while he put it around her neck, and closed the tiny clasp with a click. She adjusted the heart so it was in the middle of her chest.

"Just as I thought. It goes perfectly with your eyes."

She blushed and gazed outside at the falling snow. "Thank you Harry."

"For what?"

"Being here for me. After all we've lost and been through together, I'm glad I have someone here with me," she said. Even if you are a famous legendary wizard, to me you'll always be the shy kid at school who gets himself into a lot of trouble."

Harry laughed. "And to me you'll always be my best mates sister who always made me laugh."

She looked up at him. "I love you. Merry Christmas Harry."

Harry kissed her forehead. "Love you too. Merry Christmas."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I'm going to be posting another Christmas one later this week too, because I'm in a Christmas mood xD Thanks soo much for your reviews, and have a happy holiday, no matter what you celebrate! :) **


	17. Dragons and Dreams

**Wow guys hey! I haven't updated in months, I know. I'm truly sorry about that. I've been so busy with other things I just never had the time to update this. But a few nights ago I found myself re-reading this fanfic and I forgot how much fun it was to write. So I've decided to continue it! Hopefully I can get to my 100 story goal, and I'll be updating regurally :) Thanks so much for understanding.**

* * *

"Daddy?"

Harry groaned tiredly and flopped himself over on the bed. He glanced at his clock to see it was the middle of the night, and once again little Albus was standing on the edge of the matress, his little head poking up just enough for Harry to see. The little three year old often came into the room after he had horrible dreams and could not sleep, and although it was painful to haul himself up sometimes, Harry would do anything for his son.

"Hmm?" Harry rubbed his eyes. "What's the matter buddy?"

"I can't sleep."

Harry slowly sat up, being extra careful not to wake Ginny. She had been working extra hours all week and was exausted from Quidditch practice and turning in newspaper articles, so she hardly got any rest. In a way it pained Harry because there were days when they couldn't spend much time together at all with such busy schedules.

"Did you try counting pigmy puffs?" Harry smiled, remembering how he used to count pigmy puffs hopping over white fences to help him get to sleep when he was young.

"Yes Daddy, it doesn't work for me!"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "We don't have any sleeping potion right now and I'm too tired to make some. I'd probably mess up and spill it everywhere at this time of night."

Albus giggled quietly at the thought. "Can you come in my room for a while?"

Harry nodded. "Sure Al."

He watched Albus wobble out of the room. Harry smiled to himself. Albus was still young and hadn't gotten the hang of walking quite yet, so he tended to sort of waddle instead of run (Ginny thought it was the cutest thing ever).

Harry followed him across the hallway into the tiny room that was always nice and neat because Albus loved having all his things in the right place. He climbed up into his crib and pulled the bars up himself. Harry sat down in the blue rocking chair next to the crib, wiping his eyes of dizzyness. He had to stay awake. Just for a little while.

"Al, do you want me to read you a story or something?"

Albus shook his head, pulling the blanket over himself with his grape-sized hands.

"How about sparks?" Harry asked. Albus loved it when Harry made little sparks or lights come out of his wand, casting shadows and colors all around his room. Harry always laughed when he saw Albus's expression of pure fascination when he did it; his eyes lit up and his mouth hung wide open with awe.

"Well what do you want me to do then?" Harry asked kindly. "Daddy needs to sleep soon because he has work tomorrow-"

"Can you sing to me?"

Harry paused for a moment. Sing? "Albus... I'm not a good singer. You really don't want to hear me sing...trust me."

"Yes I do! That's why I asked you! Silly Daddy!"

It was silent again for a moment, exept the sound of James' snoring from the room next door. Harry honestly never sung. At least not infront if people. Sometimes if a song came on the Muggle radio that he liked, and if he was alone he would hum along or tap his foot, but not sing.

"Al..."

"But Mummy sings to me all the time!" Albus complained. "I never heard you sing before!"

"That's because Mummy is good at singing!" Harry laughed. Ginny didn't sing much either, but she was definately good at it. Harry could hear her voice from Albus's room sometimes when he came home from work. He always walked up the staircase and enterd the room to find her singing happily to Albus, either playing with him or rocking him asleep. Her voice reminded him of birds chirping; it was a beautiful sound to him.

Albus looked up at his father. "Please Daddy?"

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. Well it wasn't like anyone was listening...

He smiled weakly. "Alright. What do you want me to sing?" Albus clapped his hands together and smiled. Just seeing his son's tiny smile made Harry so happy it was almost indescribable. He could tell the childs small gears in his brain were turning, deeply thinking about a song for him to sing.

"Mummy always sings me a Muggle song... But I don't know what it is."

"Do you remember how it goes?" Harry asked. Albus nodded a little too enthusiastically.

"It's about a dragon who lives by the sea..."

A small memory flicked in Harry's brain like a lightbulb. "Oh, you mean Puff The Magic Dragon?" Harry asked, remembering hearing the song all the time in Muggle elementary school before he had attended Hogwarts.

His eyes widened. "THAT'S IT!" Albus shouted, hopping up from his pillow. Harry put a finger to his lips to show to be quiet, but he couldn't help but laugh.

"You're going to wake up James!" Harry whispered. "Now if you want me to sing you have to keep quiet for me, alright?"

Albus nodded, pulling the blanket over him again and resting his head down, looking at his father patiently. The room was quiet for an instant, and Harry sighed heavily and leaned forward in his chair, placing his elbows on his knees.

"Puff the magic dragon, lived by the sea..." Harrys voice was so soft and quiet, making sure only his son could hear him. "And frolicked in the autumn mist, in a land called Honah Lee..."

Albus closed his small eyes and hugged his blanket closer to him. His voice couldn't be that bad if Al hadn't screamed or covered his ears yet, so he continued.

"Little Jackie Paper loved that rascal Puff, and brought him strings and sealing wax and other fancy stuff, oh..."

Harry didn't even care about what his voice souded like. He loved watching his son drift off into an endless sleep with a smile on his little face. It was remarkable how similar Albus looked to Harry when he was young; the same messy black hair and green eyes, thin and frail but he had a big heart. The only difference was that he didn't have glasses. Or at least not yet, although Harry had a feeling he would need them soon enough.

"Together they would travel on a boat with a billowed sail. Jackie kept a lookout on Puff's gigantic tale.

Noble kings and princes would bow whene're they came. Pirate ships would lower their flags when Puff roared out his name oh..."

After another minute Albus seemed to be asleep, but Harry didn't stop singing. For an unknown reason he wanted to finish the song. He felt his own eyes drooping closed but he was determined to keep going.

"His head bent in sorrow, green scales fell like rain. Puff no longer went to play along the cherry lane. Without his life-long friend, Puff could not be brave. So Puff that mighty dragon sadly slipped into his cave, oh

Puff the magic dragon lived by the sea, and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee

Puff the magic dragon lived by the sea, and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee."

Harry sat quiet in the rocking chair, watching Albus's blanket move up and down with his slow breathing. His eyes were closed soundly with his hair flapped all over his face. Harry wondered what he was dreaming about in that moment; perhaps magic and dragons and happy places where he could live forever in a dream. He hoped so.

As quietly as he could, Harry stood up, and bent over Albus's crib. He kissed his son's forehead and tiptoed out of the room, knowing that he would forever be the happiest person alive if Albus was with him.

* * *

**Again, thank you guys for sticking with this story for so long, or even if you just started reading it I hope you enjoyed :) any reviews are appreciated! X**


	18. A Long Awaited Visit

The house was the most quiet it had been in a long time. The only noises came from birds outside or the creaks of the large settling house. Harry sat in his chair reading the Daily Prophet, just skimming over the articles for anything worth reading. Early mornings were normally busy in the Potter household, with children running everywhere and Ginny trying to cook breakfast while keeping an eye on them. But today it was just him and Lily, who was playing happily on the carpet floor with a small toy dragon.

Harry turned the page of the paper, finding nothing particularly interesting. He sighed and folded it up on his lap.

"Hey Lily?"

She looked up at him, her hair falling in a curtain around her face. It was only a few more years until she would go to Hogwarts with her brothers. "Yes Daddy?"

Harry smiled and sat next to her. "Do you want to do something fun today? Mommy won't be back from Quidditch practice until late tonight."

Harry and Lily rarely had time alone together. Albus had just left the house for Hogwarts last week, and Lily was already missing him. Ginny had a busy schedule with Quidditch practice, and she occasionally wrote articles for the newspaper in the "Wizarding Sports" section. But it was quiet without everyone at home.

Lily nodded with excitement. "Can we go to the park?"

Harry laughed and hugged his daughter. "I actually have a better idea. You'll like it, I promise."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After Lily changed into a pretty yellow dress that she loved to wear in the early fall, and Harry put a sweater and some jeans on, they went over to the fireplace. Lily prefered to travel by Floo Powder if she had the option, since it was simply easier than disapparating.

They stepped into the fireplace together and Harry took a handful of green powder. He took Lily's hand and asked "You ready?"

She nodded and squeezed tight. Her fingers were so small compared to Harrys, and she seemed so tiny and fragile, like if Harry tapped her arm she would shatter like glass. She looked so much like Ginny it was atonishing; even her eyes were the same shade of light brown. Harry had found it funny how James had inharrited Harry's black hair and Ginny's brown eyes, while Albus looked like just like Harry and Lily looked like Ginny.

Harry threw the powder down onto the floor and said loud and clear; "Harriet's Flower Shop," and they disappeared.

When they opened their eyes, they stood in a small magical shop, with all kinds of plants and flowers in pots sitting on tall shelves all around the room. Watering cans and plant food hovered everywhere, traveling to the plants one by one to give each their daily ammount. It was a bright and cheerful place that Harry knew Ginny would have loved.

Harry laughed at Lilys expression in amazment at how tall the shelves were. She grinned. "Look at all the pretty flowers Daddy!"

"How could I miss them?"

The shop was fairly new to Diagon Alley, just built two years ago. Harry had spotted it one day while shopping, and always came back when he got flowers for Ginny. But this time it was for a different reason.

"Are we getting Mummy flowers?" Lily asked curiously as they stepped out of the shop's fireplace in the corner, like she read his mind.

"No, not today."

"Who are we getting them for then?"

Harry smiled to himself. "You'll see. Now I have a mission for you Lily," he said, turning to her and acting all serious. "I need you to pick out the prettiest flowers you can find. As many as you can hold. I'll get a few too so we can make a large bundle of them. You got it?"

She grinned and said, "Okay," running off behind the shelves to look at the rainbows of colors surrounding them. There were only a few more wizards there from what Harry could see, and the store was small so he didn't worry about losing her.

He went down one aisle and looked up and down, trying to decide what flowers he would get. It was hard to do, especially for him. Whenever he got his flowers for Ginny here he would take forever to pick just a few, and somehow wasted much more time than he intended.

Personally Harry wasn't the best at shopping and normally didn't like doing it. Like most men, he prefered shopping for himself than for others. Today though, he didn't mind at all because it was very important to him. His determination was strong and he wanted to find the perfect flowers that everyone would see.

Just then, a small lady waddled over to him. She had short brown hair and surprisingly bright green eyes. "Hello sir, can I help you today?" Her nametag said "Harriet" on it, so he knew it was the shop owner. Although she acted as though she had never seen Harry before in her life, he could tell she knew who he was. His round glasses, dark hair, and the scar on his forehead were impossible to miss.

"Not really, thank you. Just looking."

She took out her wand and watered a nearby plant that had purple dots all over it. "Alright just let me know when you're ready to check out."

He continued to look around, going up and down aisles until he spotted a blue flower that looked very similar to a rose, but was much smaller. He took a few of them, and they smelled just like the summer ocean.

Soon after that, he found some regular tulips and more random flowers he found interesting, then headed back to the front of the store to see if Lily was there.

And she was, much to Harry's relief. "What do you have there?" He asked.

She was only holding five flowers in her hands, which was about as much as she could carry. She beamed like she was very proud of herself. "I got this purple puffy flower, this pink one, and these white Carnations that are supposed to change color in the sunlight."

"Great job," Harry took them out of her hands. "Now we'll put yours with mine."

They put all the flowers together into one boquet, paid for them and stepped out of the shop, the small bell tinging softly to announce their exit.

"Alright Lily," he said, taking her hand. "We have to disapparate now."

Her face turned pale. She hated to travel that way, but sometimes it was their only choice. Harry remembered how he felt the same way the first few times he disapparated with Dumbledore all those years ago. It made his stomach turn and felt like his insides were twisting and turning inside out. But he had gotten the hang of it after some practice of his own.

"You sure you're ready?"

She squeezed her eyes shut and nodded. Harry thought of the place he wanted to go very hard in his mind, as if he was throwing the words out like they were objects. He could feel his mind traveling, and soon they were twisting and turning, until not a second later they were standing outside in a place Harry had only been to once before.

The tall trees fluttered in the wind above the headstones that sat neatly in rows all across the hill. Some were tall like monuments and some were like stepping stones implanted in the ground. Harry didn't think that was quite fair, how some people had to settle for a small gravestone while other bought huge slabs of rock that could be seen from far away.

The grass was taller than usual and all was quiet exept the leaves blowing against each other gently. It was beautifuly sad and wonderful at the same time.

"Daddy?" Lily asked in a whisper. "What are we doing here?"

Harry looked down at her and still hadn't let go of her hand. "We're here to visit someone. Someone I want you to meet."

He knew exactly where the gravestone was, remembering from last time he came. He led Lily across the grass, once in awhile glancing at the names of the people on the headstones. Names of people he would never know. People who would never have a chance to tell him their life stories and how they ended up the way they did. It made him angry for some reason. Painfully angry.

They continued walking for a few minutes, until they came upon a stunning, and very large cherry blossom tree. Some of the pink petals had fallen on the ground around them, and Harry looked at the only grave under the tree.

**Severus Snape**

**January 9th, 1960 - May 2nd, 1998**

**Professor and teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Died of bravery and loyalty in the Battle of Hogwarts**

Harrys expression was completely blank. He simply stared at it, thinking of how he would never be able to thank him, or even so much as talk to him again. It wasn't fair. He owed Snape so much, and he never even realized it until the minute of his death. He hated himself for it.

Lily tugged lightly on his sleeve.

"Hey Lily," Harry said gently. "This is Uncle Snape. He would have been very fond of you." They stepped closer to the grave and kneeled down in front of it. "He was my teacher when I went to Hogwarts. Daddy hated him for the longest time because he was sometimes mean and cruel, but he was doing it to protect Daddy. He was doing it to keep a promise to the girl he loved."

Lily sat by the cold stone and touched it lightly with her fingers. "Who was the girl?"

"My mother. Your grandma Lily. That's why he would have loved you. You and Grandma look very similar. Exept my mum had green eyes and you have brown."

Lily sat in silence for a moment. She took the flowers out of her little bag, and placed them down against the grass. The cherry tree swayed and blew in the breeze, like it was honoring Snape's life with them.

Harry smiled. "I wish you could somehow meet him. He was a very brave man."

"I do too." She said. "Did Uncle Snape die in the same battle you were in?"

"Yes," Harry said. "He died after Voldemorts snake bit him many times. I saw it happen. It was horrible. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione were there too and I saw him die right in front of me. And I never knew he was trying to protect me until I saw his memory afterwords in the pensieve."

The way Voldemort's snake attacked Snape would always be in Harry's memory. It was absoutely terrifying and just plain sickening. Even all the hatred he had for Snape didn't matter anymore once he found him lying on the floor with blood pouring from his necks. Snape could barely even talk when Harry had rushed up to him. Seeing him so weak and helpless made him realize how much pain he had been in for the years he'd known him.

Harry didn't realize he was crying until a few tears fell onto his jeans. Lily looked at him with worry.

"Daddy-?"

"I'm fine Lily," Harry wiped his eyes quickly with his sleeve. "Just remembering. You know how Daddy gets when he thinks about the war."

After a long round of silence, Harry stood up. He would have liked to stay longer, but he knew Lily would get hungry soon for lunch. Her appitite always got the best of her. "Okay Lily. Say good-bye to Uncle Snape."

"Bye bye!" She waved cheerfully. "I'll come back soon, I promise."

And in that moment, Harry believed that if he were still alive, Snape would be smiling. Really smiling with happiness for the first time in years, and feeling as though Lily continued to live on, dispite everything that had happened.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) Please review! It helps me out a ton! **


	19. Like You Wanna Be Loved

_Settle down with me, cover me up, cuddle me in. Lie down with me and hold me in your arms._

I loved her. I really did. And in that moment I wanted to shout it out to the world and let everyone know it was true. The bed was cold, but she was warm, and with my arms around her I knew that she was the only thing I could protect. It felt like it was something I had to do, as if we were always meant to be together.

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck. I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet. And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now._

"Ginny?" I whispered.

She lay on top of me under the sheets, with her hair falling around her face and her heart beating against mine. I hugged her around the waist and I felt her smile against my neck.

"Hmm?"

Her hands pressed against my chest, feeling as I breathed in and out. "Do you ever want to have kids?"

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved. This feels like falling in love, falling in love, we're falling in love._

She was silent for a minute in the darkness, her body moving up and down as she inhaled. She lifted her head to look at me. I expected her to perhaps be unsure or maybe even angry with me, but she couldn't have looked happier.

"I'd been thinking about it for awhile, Harry. I didn't know how to bring it up with you."

Her brown eyes were gleaming as the moon shown through the window, and a small patch of light illuminated her face. Before I could say anything, she kissed me on the cheek and pressed her forehead to mine. She half laughed and I did too, as her hands traveled to my neck.

_Settle down with me, and I'll be your safety, and you'll be my lady. I was made to keep your body warm, but I'm cold as the wind blows, so hold me in your arms. My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck. I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet. And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now. _

"Ginny?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"What do you want to have?"

She thought for a moment. "I've always wanted a son. A little boy that'll grow up healthy and strong and I'll be proud to say he's mine."

I smiled. "I've always wanted a little girl. Of course she won't be little forever... But I always imagine her looking just like you. But a son would be amazing too."

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved, wanna be loved, wanna be loved. This feels like falling in love, falling in love, we're falling in love. _

My eyes felt tired and my body was weak, but I stayed up all night talking to her, making plans and how we would try our best to be a family and not let the fame get to us. Well, me mostly. If we were going to have kids I wanted them to be happy, and live like they should, not with cameras flashing around them just because they were my son or daughter. We would move closer to Ron and Hermione's so we could see them more, just like we used to, and we would laugh and smile everyday.

She buried her face in the crook of my neck. I pulled her closer. "You aren't tired yet?"

"I'd stay up forever if you're willing to do the same with me," she said. "Besides, you talk in your sleep so I would be up all night anyway."

I was thankful it was dark enough where Ginny wouldn't notice my face turn red. "I can't help that, you know."

_Yeah I've been feeling everything, from hate to love, from love to lust, from lust to truth, I guess that's how I know you. So I hold you close, to help you give it up. _

I swallowed. "What kinds of things do I say?"

She smirked. "You say enough."

And with that she fell asleep in my arms, her eyelids closed with slumber and the cold of the outside staying away as it should. I wanted to say more but I couldn't, because I was afraid she might hear. At some point that night I fell asleep too, in the midst of the quiet house which would eventually be full of Potters.

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved. This feels like falling in love, falling in love, we're falling in love. _

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :) The song I used was "Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran, who is one of my favorite singers. I highly recomend you check out more of his music, because he's an amazing singer/songwriter. I was lucky enough to see him live in May and he's incredible, so I hope you look at some of his work! :) I'm out of school now so I'll be posting more often hopefully, but again thanks for reading!**


End file.
